Scarlet Fever
by Neeky-chan
Summary: Romano has gotten himself sick with Scarlet Fever and it's up to Spain to help him! This is a one-shot. ChibiRomano and Boss!Spain. Human names used, rated T for Romano's lauguage! :3


**Hai everyone! I had to write this as an assignment for my Bio class. Figured it would be easier if I wrote it and posted it for everyone to see. This is just a one-shot! Supposed to be a short story but I can't do just a SHORT story.**

**I am not a doctor so it may not be accurate. Please tell me if you see a mistake! I will then see if I can fix it!**

**My story features a sick ChibiRomano and Boss!Spain. :3 The characters may be a bit OOC.**

**Human names used!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters! They all belong to the creator and unfortunately, that's how it'll stay. Hehe**

Antonio woke up to the beautiful sunny day. He blinked his green eyes at the bright sun streaming through the window onto his tanned skin. He soon sat up and took a hand through his dark brown hair wondering what to do next.

Deciding that he should get dressed and make some breakfast, he got up. He noticed something was amiss.

His little Italian child was no where to be found. Not even yelling at the elder Spaniard to make him breakfast while throwing insults and profanities.

Worried, Antonio went to the child's room to see if everything was alright.

"Lovi-chan, are you alright?" He asked, peeking wearily into the room. Antonio was a little bit cautious because Lovino was known for head-butting him in the stomach for a lot of things, especially for entering his room.

"No. Go away, you bastard." A small voice croaked. "I don't wanna deal with you." Antonio's lips tugged into a frown. _'He's sick.'_ He thought.

"You don't sound very good, mi tomate." Antonio entered the room towards the bundle of blankets on the bed. After a good few minutes of struggling to untangle Lovino from the sheets, a child about the age of about 5 or 6 lay there, glaring at the Spaniard weakly with amber-coloured eyes. His tanned skin was a bit flushed and the brown mess of hair on his head messy from his sleep.

Antonio placed a hand on Lovino's forehead, much to his dismay "You have a fever!"

"…shut up… I wanna be left alone, you f**king tomato bastard!" Lovi croaked. Antonio sighed at the small child's language.

"No, mi tomate. I have to help mi amigo get healthy again, so I won't leave you alone." Antonio crossed his arms childishly. Lovino glared at him, but soon gave in to the look on Antonio's face.

"…Fine, but this doesn't mean anything, got it?" Lovino scowled and looked away with a hazy look in his eyes. Antonio nodded and left the child to make tomato soup (one of his favorites), place a cold, wet towel on Lovino's forehead and bring him water to keep him hydrated.

When Lovino received the water, he grumbled a "Grazie" and went back to sleep. Antonio called for a doctor, fearing it was something serious, as Lovino rarely got sick.

Lovino had awoken when the doctor came over. And since the doctor was a woman, Lovino didn't protest. The kid was much nicer to women then any man and Antonio was no exception.

"So what's wrong with Lovi?" Antonio asked, worriedly.

"He has a case of strep throat. He should be fine if he drinks a lot of warm or cold liquids for now. I'll come back with antibiotics in a few days. If anything else should appear before I come back, come and find me immediately." She said, closing her bag. "He is also very contagious so you should worry about as little contact as possible."

Antonio nodded. He wanted to protect Lovino from anything… including those two creeps Sadik Adnan and Francis Bonnefoy. They were after him.

After Lovino had had his tomato soup, he fell back asleep.

As the day went ton, it soon became nightfall and Antonio went to bed.

Antonio woke up early the next morning to the sounds of soft 'pitter patters' on the window and the moans and whimpers of the Italian child down the hall. The Spaniard wasted no time in getting out of bed to see what was wrong with Lovino.

He opened the door to see Lovino had abandoned the blankets covering him and looking more flushed then yesterday and now sporting a rash on his neck. Antonio quickly placed a wet towel on Lovino's forehead as he was sweating.

"Don't worry, Lovi-chan. Everything will be okay. The doctor will get you the antibiotic soon." Antonio said, shakily. Lovino opened his eyes to look at the Spaniard. Antonio in turn gave a weak smile. His heart dropped as he looked into the child's hazy eyes.

"I… I'm thirsty, b-bastard." He said, in a weak, scratchy voice.

"Oh, of course! I'll go get it!" He quickly went off to get the water for the boy and came back doing his best not to spill any. Lovino took the cup and drank all of it. Antonio touched Lovi's neck and felt the sandpapery feel. Lovino weakly whacked the larger hand away.

Alarmed, Antonio recalled a paper that had mentioned something like this. The sickness started out as a sore throat and fever. Then soon had a sandpapery rash on the neck and chest that went to further to the rest of the body. Some of the side effects were headaches, nausea, swollen tongue and vomiting. What was the name of it? Oh yes, it was…

Scarlet fever

Antonio was going to reach a breaking point. That was a dangerous disease! If Lovino didn't get treatment soon, he had the possibility of dying.

Not really thinking, he wrapped a blanket around the child and headed towards the front door. Lovino struggled in vain to get out of his grip. Antonio managed to keep most of the rain off the child. The Spaniard ran towards the doctor's home not caring that he was getting himself terribly dirty and wet in the process.

After about 10 minutes, he finally reached the house and knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Oh, hello Antonio. Come in, you must be freezing." She ushered him into the house. He set the Italian child on the couch and the doctor examined him. "That's definitely Scarlet Fever. I'll go get the antibiotic for it. I had already made a few of them a couple days ago. She went off and came back with a wet towel and placed it over his forehead before disappearing again. Lovino whimpered.

"You'll be just fine, Lovino. You'll get better soon, just wait a little longer." Antonio hummed, sounding sure. Lovino's eyes flashed with pain and worry as he looked in the general direction of the voice. He reached for the larger hand and held it when he touched it.

The doctor came back and began tending to Lovi and he held Antonio's fingers tighter when he felt more pain.

After she was finished, Lovi went to sleep.

"He should be feeling much better after he's taken the antibiotics. Keep giving these to him for a week and he shouldn't have it again. Then come back to me to check on his progress." Antonio nodded. "You can take my umbrella so you can take him back to your house. You care so much for Lovino. I respect that." She smiled softly.

"Gracias, Amiga." Antonio nodded, still looking at Lovino. He looked like he was still in pain but that would soon change. _'He usually looks like a lot like his younger brother Feliciano when he sleeps.' _Antonio thought, chuckling softly.

**~Couple days later~**

"Lovi-chan~! How're you feeling today?" Antonio asked with a huge grin.

"Shut up, tomato bastard! I don't have to tell you a damn f**king thing!" Lovino scowled.

"Ah, Lovi-chan! You're feeling so much better if you're insulting me! But it still hurts." Antonio feigned hurt. Lovino didn't budge from his spot on the bed.

"I don't care!" He spat.

"Alright. Suit yourself… I was just going to make pizza with lots of tomatoes on top but I supposed I can make something else…" Lovino's eyes got wide.

Ever since he has the Scarlet Fever all he could have was tomato soup and the pizza sounded really good now that his throat wasn't as sore anymore.

"C-could…" Lovino blushed as Antonio's ears perked up. "Could I have some? T-tomato bastard…"

"Of course you can, Lovi-chan! You're so cute!" Antonio's trademark smile appeared on his face.

"Shut up!" Lovino yelled as he head-butted Antonio in the stomach.

Things went on normally after that or, as normal as the duo could get.

**I'd love to see your reviews! Cookies for you if you review! Have a great day!**

**~Neeky-chan**


End file.
